Half Full by DH78
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Tradução Bellard/Em drabbles.:.
1. Bella I

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **de 2 a 3__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

- Bem-vindo ao _Café Central,_ em que posso servi-lo?

Aquela era sua saudação robótica, repetida todos os dias, 20 horas por semana.

Todas essas pessoas e suas malditas bebidas_ Frou Frou_. _Apenas bebam sua droga de café!_

Sentavam-se em nossas pequenas mesas com seus jornais, iPhones, Blackberries, Bluetooth a tiracolo, perdidas em seus mundinhos, acordando dessa alienação apenas para me sinalizar que gostariam que preenchessem novamente suas canecas meio-vazias.

Assim como a minha vida. Meio vazia.

Aqui estou, um ano depois de me formar na faculdade e ainda sem carreira.

Apenas recebendo ordens de ratinhos absorvidos em sua corrida de ratos diaria.

- Olá, bem-vindo ao _Café Central,_ em que posso servi-lo? - Eu digo pela centésima vez, meu olhar focalizado no bloco de pedidos em minha frente.

- Apenas um café preto, por favor.

Woah. Se vozes tivessem o potencial de fazer alguém sucumbir, essa seria magistral.

Linda e suave, um timbre envolvente, caloroso.

Eu olho para cima apenas para me deparar com os olhos mais verdes que ja vi na vida. Sua expressão é ...

Preocupada? Angustiada? Por que ele esta...

_Oh._ Eu o estava encarando como uma idiota.

- Uh, sim, café, com certeza. Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? Alguma coisa da padaria? - Minha voz escapa tremula como se eu tentasse recuperar meu equilíbrio.

Oh, Deus, ele está sorrindo ... pra mim. Nossa, que cílios incriveis.

Ainda estou respirando?

- Hum, não. Obrigado. Apenas café esta bom.

Fitamos um ao outro apenas por uma fracao de segundo, nada mais que o necessário, antes de ouvir Alice aparecer, do nada, por trás de mim.

- Ei, Bella, poderia me fazer um enorme favor e servir a mesa numero 3? Estou ocupadíssima e eles ja estão esperando faz um tempo.

- Ah, claro, Alice. Vou lá - concordo. Nós sempre ajudamos uma a outra.

Eu volto a fitar o Sr. Olhos Verdes e ele ainda está olhando pra mim, um sorriso puxando no canto dos labios. Eu sorrio de volta instintivamente.

E imediatamente quero me estapear. Ate parece, Swan. Como se ele fosse, algum dia, estar na sua. Olhe pra ele.

Olhe pra _você._

Meio vazio.

- Ja volto com o seu café, -digo, oferecendo-lhe um outro pequeno sorriso.

Ele acena com a cabeça em silêncio e olha para baixo em direção a seu notebook, onde digita algo.

Me afasto e dou conta dos pedidos, sabendo que este homem incrível, logo estaria partindo.

Meio vazio.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Essa fanfic e uma traducao **autorizada** pela autora.

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. (So pra dar uma "passeada basica" pelos fandons durante as **feiras** ;D)

*** Espero que tenham curtido. Pretendo atualiza-la dia sim, dia nao. (intercalando-a com as postagens de "Delay" - ate o final de fevereiro 2013.)

**** Reviews sao sempre muito apreciaveis ;D


	2. Edward I

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **de 2 a 3__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

_**Edward**_

* * *

Eu tenho que saber o nome dela.

Seus olhos profundos, sua pele suave e pálida, o balanço de seus quadris dentro de meu campo de visão.

Aquele balanço.

E seu sorriso.

Nossa, o que eu não daria para sentir aquele sorriso contra meus lábios.

No entanto, há algo alem sobre ela.

Há uma tristeza ao seu redor.

Não, talvez não tristeza.

Há um ar de resignação, como se não acreditasse nada ou não tivesse mais esperança.

Ah, se essa garota soubesse.

Há tanta esperança.

Se eu pudesse ajudá-la a ver.

A garçonete mais baixinha, pede a ela para ajudá-la com outra mesa, e diz seu nome.

Bella.

_Bella._

Eu gosto do jeito como soa em meus lábios.

Minutos depois, ela está de volta à minha mesa, tímida e envergonhada.

Me pergunto o que ela está pensando.

Você é linda, Bella. Se você soubesse.

- Aqui está. Um café simples. Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada? - Pergunta em expectativa.

- O que sugere? - provoco.

E seu rosto se entrega.

- Está _me_ perguntando?

- Sim, por que não?

- Ninguém realmente me pergunta o que tenho pra sugerir. - responde, fitando os proprios dedos, torcendo-os uns nos outros.

- Bem, estou perguntando a você. Confio em seu julgamento. E quer saber, você pode me trazer alguma coisa entao.

_Vamos lá, Bella ... Dê uma chance ..._

- Hum, ok. Tem certeza? E se não gostar?

Eu aceno com desdém. - Não tem problema, apenas tente. Você nunca sabe se gosta de alguma coisa, a menos que arrisque e tente algo novo.

Ela acena com a cabeça silenciosamente e posso ouvir sua mente remoendo minhas palavras. Ela vai embora e volta um pouco depois.

Coloca o que parece ser um bolinho recheado em minha frente.

O meu favorito.

- Bem, esse não é o nosso campeão de vendas, mas gosto muito deles. Especialmente quando quentinho ... então aqueci pra você. - Suas palavras são medidas. Mas ja se mostra uma vitória.

- Oh, sua caneca esta meio vazia, gostaria que eu a enchesse novamente?

- Hum, não, esta bem ... parece meio-cheia pra mim. - digo, com um sorriso, trazendo seu olhar de volta ao meu, tentando enviar-lhe uma mensagem silenciosa.

A respiração dela engata e posso ter quase a certeza que ela entendeu o significado.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Galera, obrigada pelos recadinhos!

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir.

*** A proxima att sera "delay"


	3. Bella II

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **de 2 a 3__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

* * *

Esse cara consegue ler minha mente?

_Parece meio cheio pra mim ..._

As palavras dele... era como se estivesse dentro da minha cabeça o tempo todo.

O que está fazendo comigo? Eu quero me aconchegar nele ... me derreter nele. Apenas sentir a esperança irradiando dele para mim.

E ele ja está aqui faz um tempo ... e ja estamos quase fechando. O que está esperando?

Não poderia estar aqui por minha causa. Provavelmente esta esperando alguém.

- Vamos fechar em cerca de meia hora ... você, hum, esta esperando alguém?

Só então, seus olhos se iluminam e aquele sorriso quase me faz flutuar.

- Sim, na verdade estou.

Sinto meu coração afundar. É claro que ele esta.

Ela é, provavelmente, bonita, bem sucedida, alta ...

- Oh, bem, talvez você deveria avisa-la que estaremos fechando daqui a pouco?

- Tudo bem. Ei, o cafe fecha daqui a pouco.

_O quê?_

- Hum, sim, foi o que eu disse, - respondi confusa.

- Sim, eu sei. Estava apenas deixando a pessoa que estou esperando saber que o cafe estará fechando em breve ... - Ele disse, sorrindo conscientemente.

Esse cara ta brincando comigo?

- Tudo bem, escute, prefiro nao ser alvo das suas piadas, então agradeceria se você pudesse ... - bufei, pondo a conta em cima da mesa, mas de alguma forma, no momento que o fiz, a mao dele se conectou a minha de repente.

Quando o fitei, seus olhos tinham uma expressão apologética.

- Eu sinto muito. So estava tentando ser sutil, mas acho que não deu muito certo, né?

- Uh como?

- Ok, - respirou fundo antes de continuar. - O que estou tentando dizer é que estava esperando que você pudesse se sentar comigo por um tempo.

- Sentar com você? Como, agora, por quê? E eu ainda estou em horário de trabalho, na verdade ... - digo, confusa por este homem lindo que parece quer falar comigo.

- Hum, talvez você possa, quero dizer, não há ninguém por perto mesmo ... - aponta para os lados e eu olhei em volta, notando que ele estava certo. Todo mundo havia ido embora.

Quando isso aconteceu?

- Uh, eu teria que pedir ao gerente.

- Tudo bem, - respondeu, com um sorriso torto.

Eu me afasto, imediatamente sentindo a falta do calor de sua mão na minha.

- Ei, Rose, você se importa se eu sair mais cedo? Todo mundo ja foi embora.

Minha gerente poe a cabeça pela fresta da porta e sorri. - Claro, Bella.

Hesito e entao especifico o que estava realmente fazendo.

- Você se importa se me sentar lá fora um pouco? Alguém que conheço está lá e quer falar comigo.

Com isso, Rose da um passo para trás do balcão e avista Edward.

- Oh, ual. Isso sim é um pedaço de homem, onde conseguiu? - sussurra, olhando pra ele o tempo todo.

- Hum, eu não consegui. O conheci hoje. Ele quer falar comigo. Acho que é provavelmente melhor fazer isso aqui, certo, - sussurro de volta.

- Claro, querida, lembre-se de fechar a porta ao sair ok ... E tome cuidado. Há pessoas loucas lá fora.

Rio. Rose é sempre um pouco paranóica.

Me despeco, tiro meu avental preto minúsculo, dobrando-o e guardando-o sobre o balcão, e caminho em direção a mesa dele. Ele esta no celular , enviando uma mensagem de texto a alguém.

Limpo a garganta e me sento em frente a ele.

- Espero que não esteja incomodando algo importante, - digo.

Ele coloca o telefone no bolso e cruza as mãos sobre a mesa, inclinando-se para a frente.

- Não, apenas acertando algumas coisas. _Isso_ é importante, - responde, seus olhos verdes brilhantes e sorridente.

- Ok, quem é você? Sério?

Ele fez uma pausa para olhar para mim antes de responder.

- Eu sou Edward.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Galera, novamente, obrigada pelos recados!

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Entao, divirtam-se :D


	4. Edward II

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **de 2 a 3__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**__****_Edward_**

* * *

Essa garota é incrível. Posso ver algo diferente nela. Talvez ela não saiba ainda.

Ela precisa lembrar que a vida é curta.

Bella conversa timidamente comigo por cerca de uma hora.

Às vezes vejo o início de um sorriso. Estou determinado a vê-lo em seu rosto bonito antes de sair daqui hoje.

Notei alguns detalhes que ela esteve disposta a compartilhar até agora.

Bella Swan. Vinte e dois anos, recem graduada na UW em Artes. Trabalha no café desde o ultimo ano.

- Sem namorado? - pergunto, fitando meu próprio copo, olhando para ela em seguida antes de tomar outro gole. Ela tinha feito um outro café pra mim, mas também insisti que me acompanhasse e trouxesse um para si mesma. Ela cedeu.

E olha para as mãos em volta da própria xícara.

- Não. Sem namorado.

Concordo com a cabeça. - Você é de Seattle?

- Não. Sou de Portland. Vivi com a minha mãe até começar a faculdade. Meu pai mora em uma pequena cidade a cerca de quatro horas daqui chamada Forks. Tenho certeza que você nunca ouviu falar de la.

Concordo com a cabeça novamente, tomando mais um gole.

- Na verdade, eu sei exatamente onde é. Meus pais moram em Port e alguns amigos sao de Forks.

Ela se ilumina ligeiramente com a notícia.

- Sério? Mundo pequeno. Bem, meu pai é o chefe de Polícia de lá e eu escolhi ir pra escola em Washington pra ficar um tempinho com ele.

- Tenho certeza que ele está feliz de ter sua filha por perto. Você vai lá pra visita-lo?

- Algumas vezes por mês, bem, eu tento.

- E sua mãe? Ela aceita bem o fato de você ir pra fora do estado somente pra estudar?

Com isso, ela suspira, e posso vê-la ficar um pouco tensa. Eu, aparentemente, atingi um ponto fraco.

- Minha mãe, ela ... bem, ela sempre me motivou, tinha expectativas muito altas de mim. Achava que eu deveria ter ido pra Cornell e "ser alguém" - diz, fazendo um sinal de aspas ao ar.

- Por que não? - Pergunto por curiosidade.

Ela endurece e limpa a garganta. - Voce realmente precisa fazer tantas perguntas? - responde, efetivamente desviando o foco da conversa. Eu não quero ser invasivo.

- O que você quer saber? - Sorri alegremente. Seus olhos arregalaram e de seus lábios escapam um pequeno suspiro.

- Tudo. Tenho certeza de que sua vida é muito mais interessante que a minha.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque é verdade.

- Bem, eu acho que você seja muito interessante, Bella Swan, - digo, a certeza se faz clara em minha voz.

Ela olha pra mim, me estudando silenciosamente.

- Você não me conhece, - diz calmamente após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Galera, valeu pelos recados!

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Entao, divirtam-se :D


	5. Bella III

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

* * *

- Saia comigo.

- O que? - Estávamos conversando sobre nada em particular ja fazia um bom tempo._ Isso_ veio do nada.

- Eu gostaria de ter um encontro com você. Te levar pra jantar, almoçar, passear no parque. Qualquer coisa.

Seu sorriso é reconfortante, bonito, esperançoso. Como um milhão de sóis.

Isso me deixa nervosa. Olho para qualquer lugar, menos pra ele. Como posso dizer não? Como posso dizer sim? Sequer consigo pensar. Meu medo quer gritar _não_.

Mas minhas entranhas… dizem um _sim_ silencioso.

- Eu não sei ...

- Vamos lá, Bella. Não estou pedindo pra assinar um contrato vinculativo. Gostaria apenas de ter a oportunidade de levá-la em um encontro e de te conhecer, - insiste com seus orbes verdes brilhantes, travessos e igualmente sinceros.

Respiro fundo e sigo o segundo conselho.

- Ok.

Seu sorriso cresce exponencialmente e acho que poderia morrer somente proxima a energia que emana dele.

- Mas, por favor. Nao faca nada demais. Eu não sou muito boa em situações formais e não tenho nada apropriado pra coisas sofisticadas. - Digo e fito a mesa, sentindo o calor do meu rosto que provavelmente esta corando.

Ele ri. Um riso, real, feliz e encantador.

- Oh, Bella. Isso não é problema. Odeio passeios desse tipo e nao sou fa de restaurantes engomadinhos. Vamos fazer algo simples. Podemos fazer um piquenique e andar por aí, talvez tomar um sorvete ou algo assim. Como disse, só quero te conhecer melhor.

Ele me dá seu numero e simplesmente nao consigo acreditar que isso esta acontecendo.

- Bem, e melhor eu ir. Nao vou te prender mais. - ele fita o relógio - Wow, esta tarde. Estivemos conversando por uma hora. Sinto muito, tenho certeza que você tem coisas pra fazer… - e pega o casaco e a bolsa do laptop.

Ele é alto. Muito alto e quando fico de pe, bato na altura de seus ombros.

- Posso te ligar amanhã? - Pergunta, seus dedos suavemente tocando minha mão. Sinto-a formigar.

- Amanha esta bom.

- Tudo bem, - diz , me fitando por alguns longos segundos. - Boa noite, Bella Swan. - E se vira, não esperarando por uma resposta, saindo do café e desaparecendo ao virar a esquina.

- Boa noite, Edward Cullen, - digo para o vazio.

Um pequeno sorriso toca meus lábios.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coments!

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Entao, divirtam-se :D


	6. Edward III

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Edward _**

* * *

- Ei, Em! Voce esta aqui? - grito para o vazio do ginásio.

- Sim! Estarei ai em um minuto! Só tenho que fazer uma ligação! Sinta-se em casa! - a voz soa pelo espaço vazio em algum lugar no backgound.

E em alguns momentos.

- E ai, mano? - Emmett aparece atrás de mim, batendo com força em meu ombro.

- Droga, Em ... - me encolho.

- Idiota. Isso nem doeu. Anda. Vamos começar.

Emmett McCarty é o dono de sua própria academia e geralmente treina pessoalmente alguns atletas. O conheço desde a faculdade, quando ele ainda era um instrutor de um time de futebol. Ele sempre me prometeu que quando abrisse seu próprio centro de treinamento, me treinaria de graça se eu o ajudasse com algumas _coisas da vida._

Eu sempre o ajudo e agora ele chuta o meu traseiro todos os dias durante duas horas. De todo modo, tenho que fazer isso. Estarei competindo na semana que vem.

Depois de me ajudar com o alongamento das pernas, vamos para a esteira. E onde meu treinamento comeca. Em corre bem ao meu lado.

- Então, o que há de novo na vida? - Em pergunta.

Limpo o suor da testa. - Nada, cara. Mas, chamei uma garota pra sair amanha.

Vejo-o me fitar pelo canto dos olhos. - Não brinca! Como ela e?

Rio. Porque é claro que Em quer saber como ela é.

- Ela é uma gracinha. Um pouco mais baixa que eu. Cabelos castanhos longos, olhos castanhos ...

- Mhmm. E onde a conheceu?

- No café onde ela trabalha. Ela esta se pós-graduando.

- Maneiro. E onde vai levá-la?

- Ainda não decidi. Imaginei que poderíamos ir ao Pike ou algo assim.

Há uma pausa. Em seguida, Em fala novamente.

- E, ela esta bem com o fato de ... você sabe?

Minha mandíbula se tenciona um pouco. - Eu não disse a ela ainda.

Mais um pouco de silêncio.

- Bem, como acha que ela vai reagir quando disser a ela?

Pensei um pouco sobre o assunto. Nao penso em mais nada desde que deixei o café na noite passada.

- Eu não sei. Mas só há uma maneira de descobrir.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Hmm, qual sera o segredo do edward, hein?

** Pessoas, obrigada pelos coments ;D

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Entao, divirtam-se :D


	7. Bella IV

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

* * *

Meu celular vibra no bolso quando entrego o último pedido ao barista antes de ir para casa. Uma rápida olhadela e confirmo que a mensagem é _dele._

_Como está hoje? -E_

Não posso controlar a forma como o meu coração bate rápido apenas imaginando a voz dele dizendo essas palavras, tão inocente como são.

Vou para a sala de descanso e me sento a uma mesinha.

_Estou bem, eu acho._ _-B_

Olho para a tela e sequer penso duas vezes antes de adicionar outra mensagem.

_Como esta o seu dia?_ _-B_

Ponho o celular sobre a mesa, enquanto pego minha bolsa do armário. Ele vibra logo apos.

_Esta fazendo um belo dia hoje._ _E ele está ficando muito melhor agora que estou "falando" com você :)-E_

Balancei a cabeça como uma idiota, em seguida, acenando para Alice, sinalizando que estou de saída. Ela acena de volta e volta ao trabalho.

_Você já esteve la fora?_ _Esta chuvoso e triste._ _Não pode ser que estamos vendo o mesmo ceu._ _-B_

Continuo andando, atravesso a rua e depois de uma scooter cruzar meu caminho, o telefone vibra mais uma vez. Mas não leio a mensagem até que chegar em meu apartamento e pular no sofá.

_Cada dia é belo se você sabe como vivê-lo._ _-E_

Tomo um momento para pensar em suas palavras.

Como essa pessoa pode ter uma visão tão positiva sobre tudo?

_Aparentemente, tenho muito a aprender então._ _-B_

_Eu sou um bom professor ;) Posso te ver amanhã?_ _Almoço?_ _-E_

Uau. Esse cara. A confiança dele flui pelo visor do celular.

_Ok._ _Onde nos encontramos?_ _Você disse no Pike, certo?_ _-B_

_Se prefere assim. Eu não me importo em ir te buscar, mas entendo. Que tal próximo aos pescadores, por volta do meio-dia? -E_

_Ok. Nos vemos, então. :)-B_

_Mal posso esperar ;)-E_

Oh, Deus. Onde estou me metendo?

* * *

N/T:

* obrigada pelos coments ;D

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Entao, divirtam-se :D


	8. Edward IV

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Edward_**

* * *

Ela é linda.

Cabelo castanho desajeitadamente presos, mechas pequenas esvoacando nas laterias do rosto e na parte de trás do pescoço. Gostaria de me aproximar e deixar meus dedos passearem pela suavidade dos fios, claro, se eu pudesse faze-lo.

Mas não posso. Ainda não.

Bella me encontrou em frente ao mercado de peixe como planejado anteriormente, usando um vestido curto, branco e uma espécie de casaquinho azul escuro cobrindo a parte superior.

Estava em seu habitual jeito tímido, apreensivo, cauteloso.

Eu? Estou vestindo uma camisa preta e calça jeans. Escondendo o que sei que devo pelas proximas horas do dia.

Um monte de apreensão, isso sim.

Se ela soubesse todas as merdas assustadoras que já fiz.

No entanto, agora ela está rindo. Muito.

Estou fazendo-a rir com minhas piadas estúpidas, piegas sobre o peixe que está sendo pescado.

Eu poderia contar a verdade a ela agora.

Mas ela está feliz, despreocupada ... Mas ainda havia uma sensação de tristeza vindo dela. Um pouco de receio de entregar-se. Posso sentir isso.

Se digo a verdade agora, ela com certeza saira correndo. Outros ja o fizeram.

Isso passou a não me incomodar com o passar do tempo. Mas se Bella corresse, esse sim seria um cenário totalmente diferente.

Passamos por um quiosque agora pouco onde vendia lavanda fresca. Nada de incomum, afinal, havia cerca de 15 quiosques que vendiam a mesma coisa também.

Bella pára para pegar uma amostra.

- Eu amo lavanda. - diz, cheirando-a e suspirando.

- Mesmo? Elas sao um calmante natural.

- É. Minha avó costumava coloca-las por toda a casa. Costumava dizer que sempre que eu tivesse um dia ruim, deveria aspirar esse cheiro, fechar os olhos e apenas me embriagar nele. - Ela balança a cabeça, sorrindo com carinho a memória da vo.

- Essa parece uma lembrança agradável.

E acena com a cabeça. - É. Acho que sim. Depois que ela morreu e eu me mudei para os dormitórios do campus, vim aqui para comprar lavanda e coloquei-as por toda parte.

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando para algo chamado "óleo essencial."

- O que é isso?- Pergunto.

- Oh, você pode comprar e diluí-lo em água e adiciona-la gavetos, fazendo um potpourri e ai tera esse mesmo efeito calmante, - responde Bella.

Retiro a carteira do bolso e viro-me para a vendedora. - Gostaria de um pouco desses, por favor, e um desses também, - Digo, apontando para as pequenas garrafas e entrego o dinheiro.

- Oh, você não tem que ... - ela começa a protestar, mas a cortei.

- Considere isso como meu muito obrigado por concordar em sair comigo hoje.

Vejo-a sorri. - Obrigada, Edward.

- O prazer é todo meu. - E realmente é.

Andamos mais um pouco até chegarmos a um restaurante.

- Com fome? - pergunto e aceno em direção ao restaurante.

- Eu poderia comer.

- Ótimo.

Sentamos e conversamos um pouco mais. Falei um pouco sobre mim; sobre como gerencio meu próprio negocio, uma empresa de relações públicas, que meu pai é médico e minha mãe gerencia cerca de três diferentes instituições de caridade. Digo a ela sobre minhas escaladas, esqui nos Alpes, e minha próxima meia-maratona.

- Uau. Isso é incrível. Não posso nem imaginar ... nunca vou ver nada disso.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Tenho que trabalhar o tempo todo. Não tenho uma carreira de verdade, nem dinheiro guardado. E também não vejo nenhuma mudança acontecer na minha vida tao cedo. - Ela soa tão conformada com sua vida. Mas tem que haver algo em si, algum fogo.

E eu o percebo. E agora é a minha chance.

E tenho que dizer a ela.

- Bella. - respiro fundo e me preparo mentalmente para esta garota sair pela porta em cerca de três minutos.

Seus olhos na expectativa, sequer esperava pela minha confissão.

- Bella, há algo que tenho que te dizer.

.

* * *

N/T:

* galerinha, estao curtindo? Hmmm, Edward esta prestes a revelar seu segredo. O que deve ser, hein? Nham nham, facam suas apostas ;D

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Aproveitem :)


	9. Bella V

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

* * *

- O que? O que é? Você pode me dizer. Eu vou entender. - Eu sabia que ele era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ele deve ter sentido minha inquietação porque sua mão chega a minha e antes que eu tenha a chance de me afasta, a outra mão me alcança, moldando-se as minhas com todo seu calor.

Aquilo e demais pra mim.

- Não. Não, Bella ... não é nada desse tipo. Deus, - ele balança a cabeça. - Deus, não sei porque estou tão nervoso. Deveria apenas dizer logo. So estava preocupado de dizer e você sair correndo.

Bufo. - Duvido que estaria preocupado comigo fugindo de você. Quero dizer, olhe pra _você._

Ele ri nervoso, desliza uma mão pelos fios sedosos. Parece que e um tique nervoso ou algo assim.

- Ok, então vou dizer logo.

- Tudo bem. - Vejo-o exalar o ar com dificuldade.

- Estive em um acidente ha seis anos. Era o meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Foi muito ruim. Meu amigo estava um pouco bêbado, quero dizer, nós dois estávamos, mas ele estava dirigindo. Nós não pensamos que estávamos tao bêbados a ponto de não poder dirigir, mas aparentemente estavamos, - ele me olha com cautela. Seguro minha respiração, esperando por ele dizer algo muito ruim.

- Os sentidos dele não estavam tão nítidos, e quando foi fazer uma curva, não viu o caminhão vindo ... e... a colisão foi terrível. Ele morreu na hora. Eu fiquei preso nos destroços do carro contra um poste de luz. Quase nao sobrevivi. Fiquei em coma por cerca de uma semana. Tive sorte, Bella.

- Oh, meu Deus, - suspiro. Coitado quase morreu. Eu não posso imaginar pelo que a família dele passou.

- Isso não é tudo, Bella. Minha perna esquerda ficou num estado tao mutilado que… não poderia ser salva.

- O que? Eu. .. eu não entendo. Você estava andando muito bem agora ...

Edward lentamente soltou minha mão e curvou-se até a bainha esquerda da calça jeans e a levantou, puxando-a até que eu pudesse. Minha mão imediatamente cobriu a boca.

- Oh, Edward. - Meu coração bateu 10 vezes mais rápido. A perna dele era de puro metal. Aquilo era realmente muito legal.

Olho para cima somente para encontrar seus olhos cintilando em uma espécie de esperança cautelosa. Ele estava preocupado de que eu não fosse aceitá-lo por causa disso?

- Uau. Isso é incrível.

Ele suspira. - Isso? Você acha isso incrível? - Seu sorriso incrédulo somente cresce.

- Sim, quero dizer, você é uma espécie de cara biônico agora ... e espere, disse que conseguia correr por 5 quilometros? Sério? - Perguntei.

- É. Na verdade, você deveria ir me ver correr na próxima semana. - responde, visivelmente relaxando e puxando a barra da calca jeans de votla.

- Hum, sim. Sim, eu gostaria muito disso. - Sorrio. E nos olhamos por outro longo momento antes de eu me sentir corar e desviar o olhar.

- Então, acho que não foi uma recuperação tão rápida? - pergunto, mudando de assunto.

Ele balança a cabeça, tomando um pouco de café. - Não, não, certamente nao foi. Passei por muitas cirurgias dolorosas, terapia, tive que aprender a andar com uma perna protética. Não foi nada divertido.

Passei a admirar ainda mais este homem. - Você é surpreendente, sabe disso, nao sabe?

Ele parece um pouco surpreso com a minha declaração. - Por que diz isso?

- Porque ... olha pra você, - Gesticulo para ele. - Lidou com tantas perdas e dor, e agora esta aqui, sorrindo, correndo em maratonas e fazendo escalada. Você quase morreu. Perdeu uma perna. Qualquer outra pessoa teria desistido e caído em uma depressão profunda. Mas você nao. Por quê?

Ele me fita em plena contemplação durante alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Porque estou vivo, Bella.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

* E o segredo se revela! Hmmmm, nao tinha nada a ver com "ser um vampiro" ne hehehe. Mas entao, o que estao achando da fic? Curtindo?

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Aproveitem :)


	10. Edward V

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

******_Edward_**

* * *

- Então, o que gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?

- Hum, eu não sei. Minha vida não é muito interessante, não como a sua …- Se interrompe. E tenta constantemente tentar tirar o foco de si mesma.

- Oh, vamos lá. Tem que haver algo que goste de fazer, algo que te descanse a mente? - toco-lhe o ombro levemente enquanto continuamos caminhando, passeando de loja em loja.

Ela cora um pouco, fitando o chão, seu rosto desaparecendo atras das mechas de cabelo, ela tenta, sem sucesso, esconder as bochechas rosadas. Ela é uma gracinha. Muito bonita e sexy, e sequer tem idéia disso.

- Eu escrevo e desenho um pouco. Realmente não é nada de especial ...

- Então, você tem um diário ou algo assim.

- Sim, acho que pode chamar assim. O escrevo faz anos. Nao e nada de especial.

- Oh, tenho certeza que há coisas muito especiais nessas páginas, - digo, porque sim, aposto que ela está sendo modesta.

Ela encolhe os ombros e sorri suavemente, parando em uma loja de livros usados. Observo seus dedos elegantes traçar padrões sobre as prateleiras. É uma ação simples, mas que tem minha plena atenção.

Andamos mais um pouco antes de decidir fazer o caminho de volta. Quando estamos prestes a nos separar, nossos olhos se encontram em um silêncio constrangedor. Eu não vou mentir. Quero beijá-la, quero muito. Mas conheço o tipo dela. E e muito cedo pra isso.

Enquanto estou em guerra comigo mesmo, ela finalmente rompe o silêncio.

- Obrigada. O dia foi legal.

- So légal? - provoco.

Ela ri. É o som mais doce de todos.

- Tudo bem. Mais que legal. Eu me diverti.

- Ótimo. Teremos o próximo em breve.

Ela ri novamente. - Ah, então está certo de que vamos sair de novo, hein. Confidente demais, nao?

Finjo ponderar suas palavras antes de assentir. - Sim. Estou bastante confiante. Saia comigo de novo.

Agora ela finge pensar sobre meu pedido. E sorrio a este lado brincalhão dela.

- Certo. - responde, olhando pra mim com aqueles belos olhos castanhos.

- Ótimo. Agora, vou lhe perguntar uma outra coisa. Pronta? - pergunto, me aproximando dela.

- Diz. - Ela se aproxima também.

- É mais como um rito de passagem. - Mais perto.

- Mhmm, - cantarola, avançando para ainda mais perto.

Eu me inclino até que meus lábios pairam sobre sua orelha.

- Posso te beijar?

Vejo-a tremer um pouco, mas sei que não é pelo frio. Eu me inclino de volta para ver seu rosto. Seus olhos estão fechados e tudo o que ela faz é um leve aceno de cabeça.

E não preciso de mais encorajamento.

Mas não vou abusar da sorte.

Movo meus lábios aos dela e pressiono-os levemente contra os seus. Ela é quente, seus lábios são macios ... tão suaves. E depois de um segundo, me afasto lentamente.

Seus olhos ainda estão fechados e a língua aparece apenas o suficiente para lamber o lábio inferior.

Deus.

Eu nunca senti algo assim em toda minha vida.

.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Gostaram do "momento" deles? :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Aproveitem :)


	11. Bella VI

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Três dias.

Três dias exatamente que Edward tem me ligado ou antes de ir dormir ou enviado mensagens de texto durante todo o dia ... ou ambas as coisas.

Ele é persistente. Confiante. Presunçoso.

Há uma aura em torno dele. E olha que nem acredito nessa porcaria de destino.

Mas ele está lá. Todos ao seu redor, como se tivesse algum maldito tipo de magnetismo ... mesmo através do telefone.

E, caramba, isso é sexy.

E não é arrogante. Não. Não há sequer uma pitada de esnobismo nele.

Ele é verdadeiro.

E a perna.

Eu pensei que teria dificuldade de achar alguém com uma deficiência fisica sexy. Mas ele é.

E não tenho absolutamente nenhum problema com isso.

Ele é lindo. Por dentro e por fora. E não tenho idéia de por que iria querer alguém como eu.

Tão comum.

Tão simples.

Tao do tipo que não-faz-nada-de-especial-na-vida.

- Ei! Bella ... yoohoo! - Rose estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto, acordando-me de meu torpor.

Yup. Estou sonhando com ele... no trabalho.

- Desculpe, Rose. É apenas um daqueles dias, - dou de ombros me desculpando, rapidamente limpando uma das mesas que deixei de fazer no meio do caminho, quando meus pensamentos vagaram em cabelos cor de bronze e sorrisos tortos.

- Sim, - bufa, caminhando ate a porta e pondo a plaqueta de "fechado" na mesma. - Um daqueles dias, né? Voce tava pensando naquele gostosao, isso sim!

- Rose!- Rosno. Ela é tão grosseira, mas eu a amo.

- O que? Estamos fechados, não há ninguém aqui. Você pode ser honesta e eu posso ser franca. - Ela está na minha frente com os braços cruzados. Aquela sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada no rosto.

Suspiro. - Não é bem assim, Rose. - Retiro o avental e jogo-o no balcão. - Acabamos de nos conhecer.

- E dai? Nos dias de hoje, isso não significa nada.

- Ele é um cavalheiro.

- Ele é um homem. Aposto que está pensando sobre_ isso_. E você também deveria. Ele é incrivelmente gostoso.

- Não tenho nada para oferecer a ele, Rose. Ele é bem sucedido, viajou pelo mundo ... é como um desses meninos de ouro. E eu sou apenas eu, sabe? Sem carreira, sem perspectivas.

- Pare com isso, Bella. Pare de falar assim. Estou cansada disso. Você é linda, inteligente, fez faculdade e pós-graduação. Muitas pessoas passam por essa fase difícil. Eu fui para a faculdade de direito. Olha so o que me tornei. Apenas parei de ligar pro resto do mundo e vim abrir meu café. Meu sonho. Meu sonho de verdade… não o sonho do meu pai. Talvez esse cara seja uma coisa boa pra você. E so deus sabe que você precisa de um empurraozinho. Talvez ele te faca isso. - ela termina com uma manobra pouco sugestiva de sobrancelhas.

- Ugh. Rose ...

- Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Agora saia daqui e ligue pro seu gatinho.

Reviro os olhos, mas faço o que ela disse, ansiosa para chegar em casa e esperar pela ligação dele.

Antes de sair, dou uma olhadela no celular. Há um sms. E simplesmente não consigo controlar o sorriso estúpido na minha cara.

_Esteja pronta amanhã depois do seu turno._ _Traga roupas confortáveis._ _;)-E_

_._

_._

.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Fofos :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" sao as **unicas** fanfics Twilight que estarei traduzindo. Aproveitem :)

*** Logo estarei postando capas e infos sobre as fics la no facebook :)


	12. Edward VI

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: **ate 2__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Edward_**

* * *

Bato três vezes.

Liguei pra ela ontem à noite como tenho feito nos últimos três dias. Após cinco minutos de explicações lógicas sobre ser mais fácil apenas ir buscá-la em casa do que nos encontrarmos em algum lugar, ela finalmente cedeu.

Então estou aqui, em sua porta. E para ser sincero, me sinto um pouco nervoso.

Esta é a primeira vez que ela realmente ira ver a minha prótese coberta pelas calcas jeans.

Ela pode voltar atrás depois disso. Pode querer fugir de mim.

Eu estaria mentindo se isso não me preocupasse um pouco.

Mas, melhor saber agora que penar sobre a questão durante varias semanas, somente esperando a bomba explodir.

Sim, sou um cara positivo. Mas tenho minhas fraquezas. E já posso ver que Bella e uma delas.

Mas a vida é curta demais para apenas esperar.

Ouco seus passos leves vendo em direção da porta. Passo a mão pelo cabelo e tomo um fôlego profundo.

Ela abre a porta.

- Hey! - cumprimenta quase sem fôlego.

- Oi! Está pronta? - Pergunto enquanto ela se move para o lado para me deixar entrar.

- Em um minuto. Entre. Estou terminando. Gostaria de algo pra beber? - pergunta por cima do ombro ja caminhando para sua pequena cozinha.

- Um pouco de água seria bom. - Fito seu bumbm enquanto ela abre a geladeira e se curva um pouco para pegar duas garrafas de água. Deus, ela fica incrível naquele short cáqui e top preto. Consigo ver a elegante curva de seu pescoço com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Suspiro novamente, sentando em um dos banquinhos do mini-bar.

Bella se vira para mim com um sorriso nervoso, entregando-me a garrafa.

- Obrigado. - tomo um gole e quando termino, pego-a olhando para mim ... não, não era para o meu rosto ... mais sim para algo mais baixo ... com uma expressão distante.

- Alguma coisa no meu pescoço ou algo assim? - Imediatamente levo a mao ao pescoço, tentando limpar o que quer que seja que esta lá. Isso faz com que ela, de repente, desvie o olhar e core.

- Oh! Não, não. Nao tem nada. Sinto muito ... so fiquei pensativa por um tempo.

Ela desaperece em um comodo rapidamente, ao que assumo ser seu quarto, nervosamente me dizendo para que eu me sinta em casa. Então, assim o faço.

Ando em torno de sua pequena sala de estar e fito os livros da estante, fotos, itens decorativos. Há uma estatueta em forma de anjo ao lado de uma foto de uma Bella muito mais jovem e uma mulher mais velha igualmente atraente que se parece com ela. Deve ser sua mãe ou uma irmã mais velha ou prima.

fito em volta um pouco mais antes de sentir sua presença atrás de mim, enato me viro para ela.

Ela está olhando para baixo ... para minha perna.

Ah, sim. O momento da verdade chegou.

- Isso e legal, sabia? - diz calmamente, andando em minha direcção, parando cerca de 2 metros de mim.

- O que é legal? - pergunto baixinho.

- Isso. - diz apontando para a protese.

- É como se você fosse um homem bionico, - E sorri alegremente.

Ela está flertando comigo.

Bem, esta é a primeira vez.

Limpo a garganta. - Ah, isso é uma C-Leg. É com certeza bionica. E funciona com um microprocessador. Posso fazer muita coisa com ela.

- Eh? - Ela pergunta, nossos olhos se encontram. Ela esta brincalhona hoje. Isso pode se tornar perigoso.

Rio. - Sim, pode ser. Agora vamos, Senhorita-meio-vazio, vamos ver se podemos mudar sua filosofia de vida hoje. Esta pronta? - digo caminhando em direção à porta.

- Hum, sim. Vou levar apenas essa mochila. Mas tenho que avisá-lo. Tenho zero experiência com essse tipo de atividade ao ar livre, - confessa, seguindo atrás de mim.

Pego sua mochila e nossas maos se encontram. Nos fitamos por um segundo e ela me da um sorriso.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Você vai ter muita experiência quando sair comigo. Vamos.

.

* * *

N/T:

* Curtiram?


	13. Bella VII

**Uma Traducao autorizada Twilight**

**Classificação etária: T/M (**quando tornar-se M, troco a classificacao geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/Todos humanos_

_**Shipper:** Bellard  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: DH78**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **_Bella vê a vida meio vazia. Edward a vê meio cheia. Será que ele conseguirá ensiná-la a saciar sua sede vivendo um dia de cada vez? .:. Bellard/Em drabbles.:.

* * *

**_Bella_**

* * *

Edward está praticamente explodindo de alegria, como uma criança na manhã de Natal, ao depoisitar as mochilas e equipamentos para fora do carro. Observo-o conversar animadamente sobre a trilha e quanto vou amar o passeio e como o tempo esta perfeito.

Não posso deixar de rir.

- O que? O que é tão engraçado? - Ele diz, de repente parando e arqueando as sobrancelhas pra mim. Ele deixa nossas mochilas cair ao chão e caminha lentamente ate mim, como se estivesse prestes a me atacar. Minha freqüência cardíaca acelera, o olhar em seu rosto parece faminto e um pouco perigoso.

Edward certamente sabe como flertar.

Inconscientemente dou um passo para trás até que meu corpo atinge a porta do lado do passageiro. Em uma fração de segundo ele está me prendendo, com as mãos descansando em ambos os lados da minha cabeça e sua respiração pairando em meu ouvido.

- Você está tirando sarro de mim, Bella? - sussurra, mas seu tom é definitivamente provocativo.

Tremo. Oh, meu Deus. Fecho os olhos e praticamente grito de susto. - Não, não ... Eu nunca ... tiro sarro de você, Edward. - E tento manter o clima leve e brincalhão também, mas seu efeito sobre mim é demais.

Ele ri, afastando-se, pegando e pondo as coisas sobre um ombro e estendendo a mão para segurar a minha.

- Pronta? - desafia.

- Não, - respondo com sinceridade, porque, sim, eu estou nervosa como o inferno. Nunca escalei, nunca. E estou prestes a tentar com ... este deus, ... na minha frente. Isso provavelmente e demais para mim.

Quase como se pudesse ler a minha mente, ele se aproxima de novo, a face expressava, sincera.

- Você confia em mim?

- Sim. Eu confio, - digo antes de tomar uma respiração profunda.

- Tudo bem. Então, abra mão de todos os seus medos, suas dúvidas. Nada vai acontecer com você, nada de mal. - acrescenta com um sorriso torto.

- Nao me diga? - Arqueio uma sobrancelha para ele.

Seu sorriso se transforma em um sorriso de canto.

- Bem, senhorita Swan, estou esperando que um monte de coisas boas aconteçam para nós hoje. Vamos.

E vou de bom grado, porque realmente, quem pode resistir a uma promessa como essa?

.

.

* * *

* Oi pessoas, tai mais um cpt de H.F :)


End file.
